1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a projection television, and more particularly, to a projection television having an improved -structure of a support casing for the projection television.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a projection television includes a CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube) assembly projecting image beams, a reflecting mirror reflecting projected beams and a screen displaying thereon pictures based on the reflected beams. Since this type of projection television is commonly equipped with a large-sized screen, it is voluminous and expensive.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional projection television comprises front and rear casings 110 and 120 defining an external appearance thereof, a wooden support casing 130 formed between the front casing 110 and the rear casing 120, a CRT assembly 140 coupled with the support casing 130, projecting image beams, a reflecting mirror 150 reflecting the image beams, a screen mounted to the front casing 110, and displaying images thereon based on the beams reflected by the reflecting mirror 150, a multiplicity of speakers (not shown) provided in the lower part of the front casing 110, and a circuit board 180 provided in the lower part of the support casing 130, controlling the CRT assembly 140.
In the conventional projection television with this configuration, image beams projected through the CRT assembly 140 are reflected by the reflecting mirror 150 and then transmitted to the screen 160, forming pictures thereon.
However, this conventional projection television has the following problems.
First, since the support casing 130 receiving and supporting the CRT assembly 140 is made of wood sensitive to temperature and humidity, it is likely to be deformed or deteriorated because of changes in temperature and humidity, thereby decreasing the endurance of the projection television.
Second, since the support casing 130 is manufactured with a heavy compressed timber to maintain the intensity thereof constantly, the entire projection television becomes heavy, thereby causing difficulties in transporting it.
Third, since the support casing 130 is manually assembled by means of screws, adhesives, etc., the projection television becomes complicated in structure, thereby increasing the production cost.
Fourth, since the support casing 130 is usually delivered in the condition of being assembled by a lumber dealer or maker, etc., it needs a large space for custody and transportation, thereby increasing the cost thereof.